


One Night With You - Sterek

by tomdiamandis



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek in love with Stiles, Español, Happy Ending, Jackson is such a jerk, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Scott is a very good friend, Spanish, Stiles is too shy, alternative universe, everybody are humans, everything is embarrassing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomdiamandis/pseuds/tomdiamandis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, hola! Esto es mi primer intento de Sterek, he escrito varias cosas, pero siempre acababa eliminándolas todas porque creía que no eran lo suficientemente buenas para ser leídas. Hasta que una persona a quién admiro mucho me dió el apoyo y la seguridad de que esto valía la pena ser publicado. Gracias MaileDC. Esto es para tí! :)<br/>Espero que disfruten y no sean muy duros conmigo jajaja, voy a seguir esforzandome en escribir y mejorar! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Night With You - Sterek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts).



> Bueno, hola! Esto es mi primer intento de Sterek, he escrito varias cosas, pero siempre acababa eliminándolas todas porque creía que no eran lo suficientemente buenas para ser leídas. Hasta que una persona a quién admiro mucho me dió el apoyo y la seguridad de que esto valía la pena ser publicado. Gracias MaileDC. Esto es para tí! :)  
> Espero que disfruten y no sean muy duros conmigo jajaja, voy a seguir esforzandome en escribir y mejorar! Enjoy!

-Porqué insistes siempre en lo mismo, ¿eh? No tiene sentido, ¿sabes? Es mejor que lo dejes estar –dijo Stiles mirando al suelo.

-No lo dejaré, porque sé que te mueres por ir, pero no te atreves desde que pasó lo de aquella noche… -respondió Scott con un deje de cansancio y pena en su voz. Stiles se estremeció un poco al recordar lo que había sucedido. Se dejó caer en la cama y colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos.

-¡Gracias por recordármelo, muchas gracias! Ya estaba comenzando a superar todo eso. Además, eso no es cierto. Es solo que no quiero ir, yo no pertenezco a ese lugar. Prefiero quedarme a ver alguna película y comer comida chatarra –acotó, no muy convencido.

Scott solo se acercó al costado de la cama y se sentó a su lado.

–Vamos Stiles. Sé que quieres ir. Por favor,vamos, no tiene nada de malo. Además, Derek me ha dicho que te llevara conmigo. No se opuso a la idea en ningún momento. Necesitas divertirte. ¡Tienes que salir de entre estas cuatro paredes!

-Sí, claro. Quiere que vaya para recordarme lo patético que me porté ese día. Recordarme las cosas que le dije y volver a burlarse como lo hizo esa vez, para eso quiere que vaya. Solo para ser el bufón de la noche. No, gracias. No me hace falta nada. Estoy muy bien así. –cierto sarcasmo borboteando en la voz de Stiles.

-Si ese fuera el caso, que no creo que lo sea… –aclaró Scott –No dejaría que te haga eso, no se lo permitiría, jamás –dijo serio Scott.

-Lo sé, Scotty. No lo dudo y por eso eres el mejor. Pero comprendeque no quiero ir. Me quedaré aquí –Stiles lo miró con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero fallando miserablemente.

-No puedes seguir escondiéndote. Ya van más de seis meses. Tienes que enfrentar la realidad, hablar con Derek y seguir adelante con tu vida. Ya nadie se acuerda de ese suceso –le dijo con un poco de exasperación.

Hace seis meses exactamente, Derek había organizado una de sus famosas fiestas atestadas de alcohol, en la cual Stiles se dejó llevar un poco… solo un poco por la virtuosa bebida. Y le confesó a Derek todo lo que sentía por él.Él único problema fue que lo hizo sobre el escenario de karaoke que Derek había contratado para diversión de los invitados, con un micrófono yfrente a un montón de gente, la mayoría pertenecientes al instituto. Stiles había montado toda una escena. No recordaba muy bien todo, era como si tuviera una gran nebulosa en la cabeza que no lo dejaba aclarar bien las cosas.

Al día siguiente, no supo cómo amaneció en su propia cama, solo con ropa interior y cubierto hasta los hombros con una sábana.Por un momento pensó que toda había sido un sueño, pero a medida que iba pasando el día, la idea se le hizo absurda porque comenzaba a recordar partes del momento más bochornoso de su vida, pero solo pequeños momentos como flashes. Las cosas no podrían ir peor… o ¿sí?

Desde entonces Stiles se ha estado escabullendo de todo y de todos. Siempre llegando tarde a las clases en donde le toca estar con Derek, de manera que no tenga la oportunidad de oír lo que se habla de él por los pasillos, ni tampoco de coincidir con él en algún sitio del instituto, el único lugar que parece ser seguro es al fondo de la sala, en la última silla, cerca de la salida de emergencia, por la cual, apenas suena el timbre que indica que son libres, se marcha como alma que se lleva el diablo. Todos los días más de lo mismo, esquivando y ocultándose de todos por temor y vergüenza de lo que puedan pensar los demás. Y sobre todo Derek.

Derek, que ha sido todo para Stiles desde que se ha dado cuenta de que siente atracción por los chicos. Derek que vino a parar justo en sus clases, solo para destartalar toda la estructura de su vida y enterrar para siempre el flechazo por Lydia Martin.Derek Hale. El chico más apuesto de todo el colegio. Y él, el chico hiperactivo, poco agraciado y el hazme-reír de todo el colegio, no pudo evitar caer como un pequeño cachorro a sus pies. ¡Que tonto!

Comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Todo esto de esconderse absorbía toda su energía. Las ojeras contrastaban con su piel pálida salpicada de lunares. Hasta su padre se lo había dicho. Y ese era el motivo por el cual Scott se encontraba aún en su dormitorio atormentándolo y tratando de convencerlo para ir a la dichosa fiesta de Hale.

-¿Stiles? –preguntó Scott luciendo un poco preocupado por su amigo, pasándole una mano frente a la cara. – ¿Aun estás conmigo?

-¡Si, sí! Lo siento. Me he quedado pensando un poco –respondió a la carrera.

-Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo?

Stiles guardó silencio por un tiempo, mirando a Scott directo a los ojos.

-Mala jugada- pensó. Porque Scott utilizó la mirada que siempre consigue un “sí” de Stiles incluso cuando Stiles se siente convencido de algo, doblegando su voluntad. Stiles acabó cediendo, como siempre.

-Te odio por esto. Y lo odio a él – le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Scott soltó una risita ridícula de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Stiles.

-¡Me estás asfixiando! ¿Por qué tanta euforia? –preguntó Stiles, luchando por respirar

-Ya lo verás. Solo sé que no te arrepentirás. ¡Vamos a pasárnosla muy bien! –le dijo con una risa cómplice. A Stiles le dio un escalofrío. Cuando Scott le mostraba una de esas sonrisas, no significaba nada bueno.

-¡Okaaaay! –Stiles frunció el ceño, comenzando a estar en alerta por cualquier movimiento que le indique que era “hora de correr”

Todo el viaje y la preparación para ir hasta la casa de Derek, para Stiles fue una bruma densa de “Vamos Stiles, se nos hace tarde, ¡apúrate!” “No, esto no combina con tus ojos” “Ponte esto, seguro atraerás miradas” por parte de Scott, Stiles seguía ensimismado tratando de prepararse para volver a verse de frente con Derek sin que explotara de vergüenza o lo que sea que denotara nerviosismo. No se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba ahí hasta que sintió que Scott le daba empujoncitos para que comenzara a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el autor de sus inseguridades saludando y recibiendo a los invitados.

En ese momento, todo el aire que estaba almacenado en sus pulmones salió de repente al ver cómo iba vestido Derek.Llevaba un blazer de color negro, una camiseta lisa de color blanco, pantalones a juego y zapatos muy elegantes. Era hermoso, no, no. Era más que eso. Era perfecto. Y Stiles no se pudo sentir más fuera de lugar que en ese momento. Scott había dicho que la fiesta sería informal. Si supiera que sería así, no se presentaría con su camisa a cuadros y sus jeans desgastados. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Comenzó a perder el control y estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, como si fuera poco todo eso, Scott seguía ejerciendo presión en él para que se acercara a Derek. Ya vería como se lo cobraría a Scott. ¡Maldito traicionero! Con amigos así ¿para qué quiere enemigos?

Faltando solo tres pasos para llegar frente al hombre más guapo que Stiles pudo haber conocido, todo lo que pudo oír fue un pitido muy fuerte y luego silencio, se le nubló un poco la vista, se mareó un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Vio como Scott saludaba a Derek y como éste último le sonreía como si estuviese tramando algo, luego le guiñó y Stiles sintió como si estuviera yendo al matadero o alguna sentencia. Estaba inmóvil. Quería correr. Quería dejarlo todo y llegar hasta la comodidad y seguridad de su habitación, pero las malditas piernas no le respondían.

“Respira Stiles, respira, tu puedes con esto, no te dejes sobrepasar” se decía y en cuanto logró cierto control…

-Hola Stiles… -Derek se dirigió a él con un saludo que denotaba promesas y cierto tipo de gusto en el tono que había empleado para hablarle.

Stiles sin embargo no muy seguro de qué responder por temor a que su cerebro le hiciera una mala jugada y dijera algo fuera de lugar, solo alzó la mano en gesto de saludo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiéndose como un robot. ¿Pero que más podía hacer?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi –mencionó Derek rememorando quizás aquella noche vergonzosa que Stiles quería eliminar de su recuerdos con una sonrisa ladina y burlona, mirándolo fijamente.

Él no respondió, solo se quedó observando un poco al suelo, no quería enfrentar el rostro de Derek. No se sentía preparado aún. Tal vez con unas bebidas dentro… No. Eso sería un completo desastre. Se mantendría lejos del alcohol esa noche. No quería presentar un show de nuevo.

-¿Te has quedado mudo? –preguntó Derek con sus cejas levantadas y mirando de soslayo a Scott que parecía muy divertido con la situación.

En la mente de Stiles, Scott estaba siendo vilmente torturado por su traición, como debería hacerlo en la realidad.

-¡Estoy aquí solo por Scott! –de repente Stiles pronunció, algo a la defensiva y apretando fuertemente sus labios en una línea. Derek se asombró un poco con el gesto, pero mantuvo la calma.

-Me parece muy bien –respondió con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras por las cuales Stiles había caído fácilmente. Pero hizo todo acopio de fuerza para no demostrar lo bien que se sentía que Derek estuviera sonriéndole a él. El corazón se le agrandó un poco y sintió calor en medio del pecho. ¡Estaba muy jodido!

-Pero no se queden ahí. ¡Pasen! ¡Adelante! Están en su casa, al fondo hay bocadillos y bebidas –dijo Derek haciendo un movimiento de manos dignos de un anfitrión.

La casa de Derek era hermosa y bastante amplia. Lo pudo notar bien esta vez, mientras iban avanzando por el amplio pasillo. Dentro parecía que la fiesta había iniciado, demasiadas personas dentro. Stiles estaba un poco desesperado. Las luces brillantes y centelleantes no ayudaban en nada por mantener en control su ansiedad, la música a todo volumen, las personas bailando sudorosas, chocando entre sí. Se dio cuenta de que la fiesta no era elegante. Solo Derek estaba vestido formalmente. Al parecer quería impresionar a alguien, el resto de los invitados iban como él. Stiles pensó que Derek era un presuntuoso. Ugh.

-¡Vamos a por bocadillos! –le gritó al oído Scott adelantándose entre el mar de personas. Stiles sólo pudo asentir desorientado. Iba a dar el primer paso para seguir a su amigo cuando siente que alguien lo estira de la muñeca y se acerca a su oído.

-Estoy contento de que hayas aceptado venir –dijo una voz muy cerca, demasiado, pudo sentir el aliento mentolado y fresco chocando contra él, era una voz que conocía muy bien, que le heló el cuerpo y le erizó la piel. Era de Derek.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que girar para verlo. Al parecer había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo de una vez. Cuando observó su rostro, todo lo que pudo ver fue una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja, era resplandeciente y Stiles había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cómo hacía Derek para lograr esa sensación en él?

Lo dejó en una especie de trance en el cual todo lo que estaba alrededor se desvaneció en negro y lo único que lograba ver eran sus ojos verdes, como de esmeralda. Stiles contuvo la respiración y sus labios se entreabrieron.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron un poco más y se volvieron más intensos al notar esa reacción de Stiles. Y se quedaron así. Hasta que Derek cortó el momento acercándose de nuevo a su oído.

-Debo ir a recibir a los invitados. Espero que te quedes hasta el final de la noche –le dijo serio, con un deje de decepción que Stiles pudo notar pero no pudo entender el porqué.

–Solo mantente alejado lo más que puedas del alcohol, necesito que estés sobrio, ¿puedes? –lo dijo con una risita.

Eso enfureció a Stiles. ¿Que creía que era? ¿Un alcohólico?

-No es como si dependiera del alcohol para vivir-le refutó un tanto molesto.

-Lo sé –le dijo Derek aun sonriendo, alejándose de él para ir hacia la entrada.

¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Cómo que le necesitaba sobrio y hasta el final de la noche? No le gustaba para nada a como sonaba todo eso.

Buscaría a Scott y le obligaría a que lo llevara de vuelta a casa. Usaría todos los motivos que poseía para chantajearlo si fuese necesario.

-Oye, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó Scott con la boca llena de pizza y un vaso enorme de quién sabe qué, pero seguro incluía alcohol en ello una vez que dio de lleno con él.

-He estado buscándote. No sabía dónde fuiste. Quiero ir a casa. –le dijo serio.

-¡¿QUE?! Pero si acabamos de llegar… -le dijo Scott luciendo un poco desesperado

-Lo sé. Pero no me siento bien como para seguir aquí. Además Derek… luce un poco raro. ¿No te parece? No me gusta esto.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas paranoico. ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Diviértete! Ven, vamos a bailar… -Scott lo agarró del brazo intentando arrastrarlo a la pista en donde todos estaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Pero Stiles se zafó del agarre y se quedó parado en su mismo lugar, Scott se giró y lo miró con una expresión enfurruñada en la cara.

-¡No! ¡Que quiero irme a casa! –levantó la voz un poco y Scott lucía confundido.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué quieres volver?

-No lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto –Stiles respondió un poco preocupado

-Oye, no sé qué estará pasando en esa cabecita tuya, pero no pasa nada con divertirse un poco. ¿Ves a alguien aquí que te esté prestando atención o esté haciéndote burla por lo que pasó la última vez? –lo miró fijamente

-No, pero… -Scott lo cortó

-Entonces, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¡Vamos a bailar! –lo estiró de nuevo y Stiles se dejó llevar.

Estuvo con Scott toda la noche. El moreno se esmeró en no dejarlo en ningún momento. Hasta declinó varias peticiones de hermosas chicas por seguir bailando con él. Eso realmente era digno de admirar y Stiles se lo agradecía profundamente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaron, poca gente quedaba en el lugar y Stiles realmente comenzó a sentirse un poco más ligero.

-¿Sabes que al rechazar esas invitaciones y seguir bailando conmigo, dejará un mala reputación para ti en todo el instituto el lunes?- le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa

-No me importa, eres mi mejor amigo. Jamás te dejaría tirado –le dijo Scott pasándole el vaso

Stiles lo tomó y le dio un sorbo grande.

-Por eso es que te quiero tanto – Scott rió

-¡Oh! Miren a la pareja de hermosos tortolitos –dijo Jackson metiendo su cabeza entre ambos en medio de la pista.

-¡Piérdete! –refutaron ambos. Jackson soltó una gran carcajada

-Es bueno que superaras tu enamoramiento por Hale, Stilinski, y te llevaras a casa a un perdedor como nuestro amigo aquí presente. Derek es mucho para ti – soltó Jackson, para luego salir corriendo hacia el patio.

Scott apretó los puños y Stiles se sintió desmoronar. La humillación volvió de golpe haciéndole sentir incómodo y fuera de lugar. Tenía que salir de ahí. Scott como intuyendo el problema lo sujetó de los hombros y lo frenó.

-No le prestes atención. Es solo Jackson, ¿sabes? ¡Jackson!, es algo así como el mayor idiota en todo el planeta –le dijo mirándolo fijamente tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Stiles.

-Él tiene razón. Debo irme

-¡No! ¡No te iras! Me ha costado mucho trabajo hacer que te decidieras a venir. ¡No dejaré que un idiota con cara de reptil nos eche a perder la fiesta!

-Por favor, Scotty. No quiero estar aquí. Todo esto fue una mala idea desde el principio. Me afecta estar aquí. Me afecta ver a Derek. Estar en exposición frente a tanta gente. Necesito dormir y olvidar que este día pasó –le dijo, suplicándole con los ojos.

Scott no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ir. No podía retener más a Stiles. Derek tendría que entender o hacer algo para solucionarlo.

Derek llamó a Scott por teléfono.

-Vamos Scott, coge el teléfono –decía mientras lo buscaba entre las personas.

_-¿Hola?_

-¡Scott! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Está contigo Stiles? ¡No los encuentro por ningún lado!

- _Lo siento. Stiles se está dirigiendo hacia la entrada. Va yendo a casa. No pude retenerlo por más tiempo. Hice todo para que se quedara, pero ya sabes que es testarudo cuando se lo propone._

Derek gruñó, es la primera vez que le pedía algo a Scott y el muy tonto no podía hacer la cosa más sencilla. Definitivamente era un inútil.

-Bien, voy para allá –Derek sonaba frustrado y Scott se sintió mal por él.

 

Stiles estaba a parado frente a la puerta principal, dispuesto a tomar la perilla de la puerta y girarla, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –la voz de Derek sonó más dura de lo que debería. Stiles no giró.

-Me voy –solo respondió.

-Creí haberte pedido que esperaras hasta el final de la noche –Stiles apretó los labios, no le gustaba cuando le daban órdenes y giró para ver a Derek.

-Creí que aún podía tomar decisiones sin consultar a nadie, y justo en este momento decido que me voy a casa –contestó

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Ya hablé demasiado por esta noche

-Entonces escúchame –le dijo Derek acercándosele

Stiles soltó una risa cansada y fijó su mirada al suelo

-¿Tú queriendo hablar? Eso sí que es raro – Derek se tensó y lo miró como retándolo. -Oye, estoy cansado, ha sido un largo día, necesito dormir –dijo retrocediendo un poco

-Quédate a dormir –le ofreció Derek rápidamente

-¿Estás loco? ¿Aquí? No le veo el caso. Mi padre se preocuparía –Stiles miró a ambos lados como buscando una salida. Derek intuyó sus movimientos y lo acorraló contra la puerta y su cuerpo.

-Creo que se quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que te quedas a dormir aquí en lugar de que vayas sólo por las calles de la ciudad. Quédate. Por favor –le dijo Derek acercando su rostro al de Stiles

-Le avisaré –dijo Stiles esquivando a Derek y volviendo a respirar de nuevo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estuvo conteniendo la respiración

-Ya lo hice –dijo Derek, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Cómo? –preguntó, incrédulo y sorprendido

-Que ya hablé con tu padre, y dijo que estaba bien. Esta noche te quedas conmigo –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Te ves aterrador cuando sonríes de esa manera –le espetó, muy serio, sintiendo que el corazón le latía más de prisa

-Oigo el latido de tu corazón desde donde estoy, tranquilízate. No te haré nada… que no quieras – y ahí estaba de nuevo. La sonrisa de hermoso psicópata que tanto le gustaba y que le daba escalofríos

-Bien, muéstrame dónde puedo dormir, que estoy a punto de hacerlo aquí en la puerta de tu casa –le dijo Stiles con un bostezo. Derek le sonrió y le indicó que lo acompañara por las escaleras.

Al parecer la habitación de Derek quedaba en el tercer piso y Stiles no podía seguir dando un paso más, así que cuando alcanzó el primer escalón de la segunda serie de escaleras, se rindió contra una de las paredes y mirando hacia arriba. A Derek se le encogió el corazón al ver la imagen de un Stiles somnoliento y rendido. El corazón se le saltó un latido pero volvió a su ritmo normal, incluso más fuerte.

-¿Quieres que te cargue? Ya solo faltan diez escalones más, no sería la primera vez –le dijo como hablándole a un niño pequeño y recordando la primera vez que cargó a un Stiles borracho y hablando sobre cuántos hijos tendrían si es que formaban una familia y de cuanto le ponían sus clavículas y pectorales cuando estaban al descubierto

-Que quede claro que esta no es nuestra noche de bodas, Derek – _aunque quisiera que así fuera… ¿Cómo que no sería la primera vez?_ \- se preguntó a sí mismo.

-De todas formas, no puedo seguir, no puedo dar un solo paso más. Estoy tan cansado que… -lo dijo todo a forma de broma, pero Derek dio rienda suelta a su mente e imaginó como sería cargar a un Stiles vestido de novia, le causó gracia.

Stiles se quedó dormido. Se veía adorable. Lo alzó, quedando su cabeza muy cerca de su corazón y Derek quiso darle un beso, pero se contuvo, porque quería que Stiles lo sintiera. El destino se había reído de él una vez más.

La primera vez que lo llevó en brazos estaba borracho, y Derek necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre él una vez que lo dejó recostado en su cama y solo con ropa interior. Y ahora se quedaba dormido.

Pero decidió que esta vez haría que Stiles reaccionase como fuera. Lo dejaría descansar en cuanto él se deshacía de todos los invitados que quedaron para poder concentrarse en realizar su cometido.

Lo recostó en su cama, lo cubrió con sus sábanas y luego caminó despacio por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Para Derek, Stiles era como un ángel de piel pálida, con lunares semejantes a las estrellas formando una constelación en todo su cuerpo y con los ojos ámbares más bellos que había visto en toda su vida. Siempre le deslumbró la forma en la que Stiles lo miraba y se sentía especial cuando lo hacía. Por eso cuando se había subido al escenario con esa canción pop latino de Julieta Venegas e interpretada por él, haciendo referencia a una declaración de amor y proposición, que obviamente iba a directamente a él, no pudo evitar enamorarse por completo de Stiles. Volviendo de entre sus recuerdos, Derek apagó la luz y cerró la puerta despacio.

 

Stiles despertó confuso y desorientado. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, y estaba en una cama que no era la suya. Las sabanas desprendían un aroma que conocía, pero no recordaba de dónde.

Intentó levantarse y cuando posó un pie en el suelo, una voz en la oscuridad lo asustó.

-¿A dónde vas? – ¿Derek estaba sentado en un sillón en la oscuridad velando por sus sueños?

-Voy al baño. ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad y mirándome dormir? Eres raro –le dijo acusadoramente

Oyó la suave risa provenir del sitio en donde se mantenía.

-No te estaba mirando. También estaba durmiendo. No quería acostarme a tu lado y que luego te levantaras y creyeras que pasó algo y te asustaras

-Que considerado. Pero puedes tener tu cama, de todas maneras ya no podré dormir más –le dijo

-No hace falta que te levantes ya. Faltan algunas horas para qué amanezca y tu padre pasará por ti recién al medio día

Se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Stiles tenía miedo de comenzar alguna conversación y que su mente le jugara una mala pasada. Derek, de naturaleza silenciosa, tampoco dijo mucho. Luego de un largo rato en ese estado, Stiles decide abordar el tema

-Lamento mucho haberte avergonzado así en la última fiesta que has dado. No debí haberme pasado con el alcohol –dijo jugando con sus dedos y mirando al piso

-¿Tú crees? Aunque, a decir verdad, no fui el más avergonzado de esa noche –Derek sonrió de lado

-Ya, pero igual. Lamento haber arruinado la noche

-No arruinaste nada. Fue divertido

-Me he dado cuenta de ello. Te burlaste todo el tiempo –le dijo mirando a un costado y encogiéndose de hombros

-No me burlé –Derek dijo serio

-¡Oh, claro que lo hiciste! –Stiles acusó

-¡Que no!

-¡Si lo hiciste! –Derek gruñó.

-¿Que importa de todos modos? Fue una estupidez. Eso me enseñará a nunca excederme en las cosas

-Lo que dijiste esa noche… ¿Era cierto?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Stiles con una octava más alta en la voz

-Que si fue cierto… lo que me dijiste esa noche

Stiles se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué le respondería a Derek? Probablemente si le dijera que sí, se burlaría de él como la última vez. Lo mejor sería negarlo todo. Sí. Evitarse problemas.

-Estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. No sabía lo que hacía –dijo Stiles muy sorprendido de que sonó como si fuera poca cosa.

-Stiles –le dijo Derek, dándole la pauta de que no se lo creyó nada.

-¿Qué?

-Sigo esperando la respuesta. ¿Fue cierto? –lo miró fijamente, con una intensidad que lo abrumó y que no le dio oportunidad de poder negar nada.

Stiles se encontró asintiendo levemente y bajando la mirada por la vergüenza.

Derek se levantó lentamente hasta ir donde Stiles. Éste no se atrevió a alzar la mirada en ningún momento por temor a que Derek lo golpeara o algo por el estilo. No supo en que momento Derek lo levantó y lo sujetó por la cintura. Solo sintió los suaves y cálidos labios del que por años fue su fantasía y que ahora, justo en ese momento, en esa habitación, se volvía realidad. Las piernas de Stiles se debilitaron y su respiración era errática. Quería más de los labios de Derek. Lo quería todo.

-Esto es una locura. Creí que moriría sin poder tener una oportunidad de tenerte en mis brazos –le dijo Derek y eso colapsó el cerebro hiperactivo de Stiles. Iba a explotar.

-Te amo –le dijo Stiles incapaz de contener más sus sentimientos

-Lo séy también te amo, es una lástima que no tengamos un equipo de karaoke cerca para decírtelo con una canción –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Stiles se carcajeó.

-Siempre puedes hacerlo a capella –Derek le dio un beso profundo que dejo a Stiles flotando y feliz. No tendría que esconderse más ni tampoco esquivar a nadie. Tenía todo lo que quería en ese preciso momento.

 

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que Stiles le canta a Derek en el escenario de karaoke es "Andar Conmigo" de Julieta Venegas, por si se lo preguntaban :)


End file.
